A tale of two brothers
by ToniLOVESjolie
Summary: Well im back with a new one, yes I know that I have like so many unfinished works but I cant seem to keep my muse going for long, so I don't promise anything with this one but Enjoy. This is my take on the movie Legends of the fall but more modernized and with a Jolie feel to it.
1. Chapter 1

OK so im back again for something, sort of a twist on the old movie Legends of the Fall with Brad Pitt, but it is more modernized and well with a Jolie spin on it. Anywho I don't know how long my muse will last so enjoy while you can, LOL...

Sneak Peak

This time of year was her absolute favorite and Lanview seemed to bloom just like the flowers in her garden that she was now watering. Spring in Lanview was like none other, not only did it smell like fresh cut grass but the sound of childrens laughter could be heard as they ran and played outside, it was unlike any other time of the year and she cherished it the most..

She had been working on her rose garden since last year and finally this year it seemed to all be paying off, she had twenty bloomed roses, all a brilliant red and she couldnt help the smile on her face as she watered them..

The sound of lawns being mowed only added to the effect of this beautiful day as she inhaled deep and just enjoyed all of the sensations around her, this was going to be a good spring, she could already tell..

It wasnt often that she got to just enjoy the beauty all around her, with work and her busy life it was hard to find time for anything. With the elections coming up this year she knew that it meant more parties and gatherings, she was use to them now, she had to be since she was married to Pennsylvanias senator, her day never did end..

"Mommy, mommy" the sound of her daughter Bella's voice could be heard and she looked up to see the small red haired child who was only five years old run up to her, she looked so precious in her pink spring dress that had small bunnies on it, Natalie loved that dress on her.."I made some cookies with Miss Annie"

"Oh you did now?" Natalie smiled as Bella smiled brightly at her..

"You wanna try, they are chocolate chip" bella said with an excited grin..

"Of course I do sweetie" Natalie said with a smile as bella looked past her..

"who's that mommy" the small girl said as Natalie turned her head some and glanced down the long driveway, for a second she couldnt move, her voice caught in her throat as she stared at him, it was like seeing a ghost and to be honest she hadnt expected to see him ever again but there he was, walking up the driveway with a pair of black slacks on and a dark blue button down shirt.."Mommy?" Bella said again as Natalie quickly brought her attention to her daughter..

"Go inside Bella, i will be in there in a minute" natalie said as she looked back at him, his hair seemed longer than she remembered but his eyes were still that brilliant blue, he had the kind of eyes that would see into someones soul..

"But mommy" Bella began again..

"bella please, go inside i will be right there" Natalie said again as Bella sighed and walked away and Natalie forced her legs over towards him, her heart was absolutely pounding, so loud she could hear it in her ears and her mouth had gotten incredibly dry, he smiled a bit softly as she neared him..

"Hi Natalie"

"Hi John" her voice came out quiet and somewhat crackling as he glanced up at her home..

"nice place" he said with a soft smile as he looked back at her.."you look good" he said honestly..

To say this was awkward would of been an understatement, it was absolutely heart wrenching..

"I didnt expect.." her voice trailed, she honestly had no idea what to say, i mean she had always wondered if this day would happen but she never really thought it would..It had been almost six years since she had seen him, and that was a very long time..But oddly enough he still looked the same, his face, the way he dressed, he looked like John..

"im not in town long, i just..." his voice trailed as he looked at her.."I just wanted to see" he shook his head some and he didnt finish his sentence.."How is Michael"

Natalie swallowed hard.."he's good, he's the senator of Pennsylavania now"

"Yeah i heard, i always knew he would do well" he said honestly.."is he around?"

Natalie shook her head quickly.."I dont...i dont think that would be a good idea" she said as she stared at the ground..

"yeah your probably right" he agreed.."can you tell him that i said congratulations...on everything" he said as he turned from her and she watched as he walked away, tears filling in her eyes as she stood there..

"John.." she called out..."wait" she said as he slowly turned to face her..He saw the look in her eye as she looked at him.."I waited for you and you were just gone" she said with emotion pouring out of her..

He walked over to her and touched her face.."I know, dont cry over me" he said softly as she backed up some and wiped her face..

"why did you come back, why now, why after all this time" she said as she shook her head..

"I dont know, i guess i just wanted to make sure you were ok" he said softly and she laughed a bit sarcastically through her tears..

"Yeah well im just great" she said as he stared at the ground..

"that little girl, is she... um...thats your daughter?" he said as he finally looked at her..

"yeah" she spun from him..."I have to go" she began to walk towards the house as he watched her.."have a nice life John" she said as she stopped for a moment but didnt turn to look at him and then she went into the house as he stood there just staring at it..

Seven years ago...

They sat in the large black stretch limo as she stared out the window at all the changing scenery. It definitely was different then what she was use to, the land here was more like a country setting, she was use to the big bussling city and all the tall buildings and traffic as far as the eye could see, this was well, different, it was like farm country and she was gonna be here now for the next two weeks, she felt her chest tighten as she rubbed her hands together..

"You dont have to be nervous, my family is going to love you as much as i do" he said as his hand came down on hers and squeezed it softly as she looked at him, the love of her life.

Her name was Natalie Buchanan, the heir the Buchanan fortune back in Atlantic City. Her father was a huge multimillionaire mogul who practically ran AC all by himself, he had started out small as a partner with his father, an oil tycoon and within years the family had made its name and its mark had been made in the world.

It was just a few short months prior at AC University that Natalie had met Michael McBain, the man who sat next to her with his bright blue eyes and dark black suit, he was an aspiring business major and from the time she laid eyes on him there was an attraction that neither of them could avoid.

Both of them new to this adult world they had been thrown into, they had become inseperatble and surprising enough her father had liked him as well and that was saying alot cause Clint didnt like many of the guys she had brought around when she was younger, he never felt like any of them were good enough for her and with her own mother now gone for years all she really had was her father and his approval meant the world to her..

But now it had come time to meet Michaels family and she was more than worried about that, not just because they came from two totally different financial worlds cause Natalie was never into the money her father had but because she wasnt use to being out of her comfort zone, what if they hated her, what if she hated them, what if this turned out to be the worst nightmare ever?

This had been part of their summer break from classes and Michael had been asking about this for weeks, he was excited about her meeting his family, it was all he talked about and she knew he had missed them, he hadnt seen his father or his brother since he had left for school nearly two years ago and so she put on a brave face and sucked up her nervousness and agreed to do this, i mean honestly what was the worst thing that could happen, it would only be two weeks, she could do two weeks!

Pulling up the dirt road that had a rather broken down fence in front of it she felt her stomach twist, my god this place really was out in the middle of no where, and in no where she meant Lanview Pennsylvania, a small country town that had a population of only 3 thousand people, hell she could fit that many people in one city block of AC..

"were here" Michael said with a huge smile as he squeezed her hand more and she looked out the window to the large two story country house that stood on a property so large that you literally couldnt see the next neighbor.."You ready?" Michael said as he smiled at her and she forced one of her own, she literally felt like she would pass out or vomit, maybe both..

The air was hot and sticky, the humidity was outrageous here as they both got out of the limo and they stepped onto the dirt driveway, she cursed to herself as she watched the dust kick up and onto her knew louie vittan heels, they would surely be ruined but she tried not to make such a fuss as she stood there and then watched as the front door opened and out walked a man with dark short locks with grey flowing through them, his face had a beard that had apparently never been shaved and he wore a smile, a big one as he looked at them..

"Michael" he said with a smile as Michael walked past Natalie and over to his father, sharing a big hug with the man he hadnt seen in years.."My god boy let me look at you" his father said as he stepped back and looked over his son as he shook his head.."I never thought i would see the day that you wore a suit" he smiled and then his eyes landed on Natalie as she stood there nervously decked out in a designer skirt and shirt that was now seriously becoming damaged by the weather here.."and you must be the beautiful natalie" he said with a smile..

Michael walked past his father and began walking towards natalie..."Natalie this is my father Joseph, Dad this is natalie Buchanan" he said as he took Natalies now sweaty and clammy hand and began to walk her over to his aging father who met them half way..

"its a pleasure" natalie said sweetly as she smiled..

"the pleasure is all mine" Joseph said as he came in for a hug and natalie stiffened some and then hugged him back quickly.."any woman that can put a smile like that on my sons face is alright with me" Joseph grinned as he pulled back and Michael blushed some as he took Natalie's hand..

"shall we go inside, its dreadfully hot out here" Joseph grinned as he turned and began to walk in..

"Where's John, i told him i was coming" Michael began as they walked up the few steps to the porch that was lined with two rocking chairs and a swinging bench, it actually was very quaint and very victorian like..

"Oh you know Jonathon, he will come around shortly" Joseph said as Michael rolled his eyes..

"I told you my brother is a bit of a rebel" Michael said with a sigh at Natalie as she smiled some..

Oh she had heard about the infamous brother, maybe more times then she would of liked. He was a rebel from a young age, especially after Michael and him had lost their mother to cancer when they were children. John had dropped out of school by the time he was sixteen and had been in numerous situations with the local law enforcement, Michael on the other hand had tried to make his father proud, he wanted to show his father that he could do something good in this world and so he graduated with honors and quickly head off the college, someone had to take care of the old man and if it wasnt going to be John then Michael was definitely going to step up to the plate.

The inside of the house was definitely different then what the outside had shown her, inside it was fully decorated with antiques and the walls were filled with pictures, ones of a different time when the house was full of light and happiness. Michael's mother Eve was in most of them and then the two little boys, she could immediately pick out Michael, the other boy looked like a rough neck with long stringy hair and a devilish smile on his face but they all looked happy and she couldnt help but feel sad now as she walked through the room of memories, their mothers presence was still there among the decorations and nick nacs that lined the rooms..

"Would you like some coffee, or tea?" Joseph asked as he made his way into the kitchen..

"No thank you" Natalie said as she stopped with Michael in the livingroom..

"so what do you think? I mean I know its no lanfair but" Michael said nervously..

"Michael i love it" she said honestly as he smiled now and pulled her in for a quick kiss..

"come on let me show you upstairs and where we will be staying" he said with a grin as he took her hand again.."Dad im gonna show natalie the upstairs" Michael shouted as they headed to the staircase and made their way up it, the place seemed like it had stayed the same from when Eve was still around, it was very nice but yet very eery at the same time.

The house was huge too, upstairs held three bedrooms, and one bathroom. They walked past two of the bedrooms and Michael opened up the door, it looked like he had never left, it was like a teenage boys bedroom and she couldnt help but laugh..

"I didnt have time to fix the place up" Michael said with embarassment as he pulled a poster off the wall that had some girl waxing a car in a very tiny bikini..

"Oh dont worry, i think its great" she said with a smile as she began to walk around the room, she loved seeing the place like this, it was like she could see a different side of Michael, one that she hadnt gotten to see very much, it was nice..

"The bed is a bit small" he said as he ran a hand through his short cropped hair and she glanced at the small twin size bed and she gulped some, see one of the things she had done differently with Michael, something that she hadnt done with other guys she had dated is that she was waiting to have sex with him, she always felt like sex got in the way of things and so she held off and apparently Michael didnt have a problem with that even though at time things had gotten quite far with them but she had always stopped it, she didnt want anything to ruin what they had and sex always made things complicated but now looking at the small twin size bed she felt her anxiety pick up again, this bed was very small.."But there is a guest room and i can sleep in there" he said quickly as if he sensed her uneasiness and she smiled up at him..

"this is perfect" she said with relief and he smiled too..

"come on let me show you the rest" he said with a smile as he took her hand and began to give her the grand tour of the house..

Once the tour was over they headed back into the kitchen where his father continued to cook, it smelt like a roast and a wonderful one at that, she had accepted that coffee now as she sat at the table and Michael and his father chatted about politics and the stock market, something out in the back yard caught her attention as she saw a large stable out there and she walked to the back sliding glass door and looked out..

"Im just going to step out for a moment" she began as Michael nodded at her and the two men continued their conversation, she stepped out and quickly removed her heels, holding them in her hand she began to walk on the soft green grass, it seemed as though their back yard went on forever and the sound of horses in the distance made her smile as she neared the old barn.

When natalie was a small girl her father had given her riding lessons, but that was so far in the past that she could barely remember it cause then quickly she was taking dance lessons, then singing then art, it was nonstop with her father but she did remember that she use to love horses and so she couldnt of been happier that they had horses of their own.

The barn door was opened and she immediately smelt the hay and she smiled, maybe being in the country wouldnt be so bad after all, she quickly stepped inside and glanced at a large black horse that was moving anxiously back and forth as he looked at her. He was absolutely beautiful, his coat was so silky looking and black as night and she moved closer and went to put her hand out to touch it..

"I wouldnt do that if i were you" a voice startled her as she jumped back and spun around, looking into the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen, attatched to a half naked very muscular guy who wore nothing but a pair of ratty blue jeans and his long hair grazed his shoulders, for a moment she couldnt speak.."dont let his looks confuse you, he is one nasty bastard" the guy continued as he walked over and she stepped back some...He walked past her as she stood there a bit stunned, this guys body was on fire, i mean she hadnt seen anyone that stacked since, well forever.."You must be natalie" he said as he coaxed the black horse some and kept his back turned to her..

"Yeah i um,...I came with you brother" she said nervously as she tried not to stare, so this was the infamous brother, holy shit, the small boy in the pictures grew up to be one hell of a sexy man.."You must be Jonathon, i heard alot about you" she decided to make friendly conversation instead of staring at him like he was a piece of meat, i mean he had bad boy written all over him.

"John" he said as he glanced at her and then looked back at the horses.."Has he bored you already" he continued and she nearly choked on her own spit as she stood there..

Before she could say anything Michael walked in.."there you are i was looking for you" he said and then John turned and looked at him..

"Holy shit your wearing a suit" John said with a laugh as Michael stood there..

"and your still a cocky bastard" Michael smiled as the two boys walked over and hugged each other quick.."Glad to see you havent changed a bit" Michael rolled his eyes..

"yeah well atleast your the one in the monkey suit" John smirked as Michael rolled his eyes again and then walked over to Natalie..

"I see you met my brother John" Michael said as he took her hand..

"I was just about to give away all of your dirty secrets" John smirked and Natalie nervously fidgeted..

"Oh i believe your list is way longer than mine" Michael laughed..

"I wont deny you there brother" John smirked and then winked over at Natalie who quickly looked away.."what about you natalie, got any dirty secrets" John smirked..

She looked up at him shocked as her eyes got wide.."Dont mind him, he doesnt play very well with others" Michael rolled his eyes.."come on lets head inside, you joining us for dinner" Michael said towards John as he began walking with natalie out of the barn..

"You know i never say no to a good meal" John said as he looked back at the horse and Michael and Natalie kept walking inside..

"My brother takes a bit getting use to but he's a good guy" Michael began as Natalie smiled nervously, this was going to be very interesting indeed..

Dinner went off without a hitch and John had joined them and now he had a tank top on, atleast it was something cause Natalie didnt know if she could eat and look at him at the same time, he was just too good looking and she honestly felt silly and bit guilty to eyeing him the way she had been, she decided it was much more safe to just stare at her plate as she ate, and the food their father had cooked was delicious, she washed it down with atleast three glasses of wine which was equally good..

The guys continued to talk and somewhat argue about the world, politics and all that boring stuff that she just ignored, she wondered though what John did for a living, i mean he was twenty four years old, he had to be doing something, right?

"How can you put up with all of this political crap" John said finally towards natalie as she looked up now..

"You know this political crap is what made the world the way it is today John" Michael interjected..

John just rolled his eyes.."Your government is the ones who keep the poor hungry while the rich man gets fat, have you seen the gas prices lately"

"Gas prices change with the times John" Michael began..

"Oh please i think you have been in AC too long, just because your held up in some prestige university doesnt mean the rest of the world is too" John said with a shake of his head as his finished his beer..

"You know nothing is free in this world John, i have worked very hard for everything i have" Michael said defensively..

"what about you Natalie, have you worked hard for everything you have, oh wait, your a Buchanan" John said sarcastically and she honestly didnt know what to say..

"Dont bring my girlfriend into this just cause your angry that you havent done a god damn thing with your life John, you have no one to blame but yourself!" Michael snapped..

John stood up quick and hit the table with his hand."You wanna have a go little brother", Michael stood too, it honeslty look like the two would have a brawl right here and now..

"enough ok" Joseph said quickly as they all looked at him.."we are not about to start fighting, we have a guest in the house" Joseph said angrily..

"You know what, im outta here" John snapped as he walked from the table..

"he really is out of hand" Michael began towards his father as Natalie sat there uncomfortably.."I apologize for his behaviour" Michael said to Natalie..

"Listen your brother has had it hard" Joseph continued..

"weve all had it hard dad, he just decides to live in his own misery" Michael huffed..

Natalie decided to stand quickly as Michael looked at her.."Im gonna go um, take a shower" she said uncomfortably..

"Natalie im sorry about all of this, John just doesnt know when to keep his mouth shut" Michael began..

She forced a smile.."its fine, really, its just been a long day" she said quickly and then she looked at Joseph.."dinner was wonderful"She said as she turned from the table and Michael walked up to her..

"are you sure your ok" he asked and she forced another smile..

"Im fine, you should spend some time with your dad, im just going to take a shower and check out some things on my laptop" she smiled some..

Michael sighed as he kissed her forehead.."I'll come up later ok, to say goodnight"

"Ok" she said with a smile.."thank you again for dinner" she said to his father and then she left as Michael looked at his dad..

"he is really out of hand" Michael said as Joseph sighed and quickly finished off his wine..

Natalie got to the bedroom and quickly closed the door, well atleast she wasnt the only one with a dysfunctional family she walked over to the bed and sat on it as she pulled out her laptop and waited for it to start up..

The sound of a motorcycle outside caught her attention as she walked over to the window and looked out, John sat on it as he revved the engine and then he glanced up at her window as she froze and quickly he drove off down the dirt road as she quickly made her way back to the bed and sat on it, yep this trip was definitely proving to be interesting..

She must of fallen asleep cause the next thing she heard was the sound of something falling down as she jolted awake in a dark room, it took her a minute to remember where she was and then she heard groaning and she quickly got out of bed and moved towards the door, putting her ear on it as she listened as the groaning continued and she slowly opened the door to a dark hallway but she could make out a silloheete on the floor that was attempting to stand as he pulled himself up and thats when she noticed it was John and from the amount of alcohol eminating off him him, well it was safe to assume he was piss ass drunk..

He glanced up at her through the darkness and then almost fell back again if she had ran up to him and caught his arm.."are you ok" she said as she held onto his arm and he looked up at her..

"are you ok?" he grinned at her and she rolled her eyes..

"Your drunk, where is your room" she asked as he glanced at a nearby door.."Your gonna wake up your brother and your dad" she began as she lead him over to the door and then she opened it as he stumbled in, damn near making her fall as he reached the bed..

"what are you doing in my room" he asked with a smile as she rolled her eyes..

"Helping you, now get in this bed before you break a leg or something" she said as she went to push him down but surprisingly he grabbed her and tugged her onto him as she gasped in shock and from the air being pushed out of her lungs, and then he was there, looking up at her, his blue blood shot eyes glazed over as he brushed a piece of her hair back from her face and part of her knew she should just get up now, get up and leave the room but damn it she couldnt move, not only because he was holding her in place but maybe because part of her didnt want to..And then it happened, like in slow motion, she couldnt explain it, i mean he was drunk as hell but seconds later he was pulling her mouth onto his as he dove his tongue into her mouth, kissing her with a passion that she had never ever felt in her life, she allowed it to continue for a few moments until a sound alerted her and she quickly jumped up, breathless and her heart racing as she looked at him and then she quickly left his room, shutting the door behind her as she got to her room and closed the door, holy shit what the hell had she just done?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who are reading, I do this for all of you, I love to keep you all entertained and hope im doing a good job at it. ENJOY!

Chapter Two

Natalie woke up the sound of laughing coming from downstairs as she sat up and rubbed her face, images of the kiss she had shared with John came back front and center as she gasped some as it hit her all over again, why the hell did she let that happen, the laughter got louder as she jumped from the bed now, guilt coursing through her as she stood there, my god what if Michael found out? She quickly shook the images from her head as the sounds began to head outside and she walked to the window where she saw John and Michael now throwing a football back and forth, apparently they had gotten over their little fight and now they were again acting like brothers, she laughed some as she stood there, surely John wouldnt remember, he was drunk as hell and with that she walked into the bathroom that was in the room and she quickly went to take a shower...

Natalie fidgeted in the mirror after her shower as she tried to decide what to do with her hair and she quickly threw it into a pony tail, the weather here was definitely not helping her. She had decided to be more laid back today so she put on a simple spring dress and flip flops, atleast she didnt feel so overdressed now, she did a good job at ignorning the haunting images in her head as she went downstairs and was greeted by Joseph as he walked out of the kitchen..

"Goodmorning natalie" he said softly as he smiled..

"Goodmorning, i didnt mean to sleep so late" she said quickly as she stood there nervously..

"well you had a long day yesterday, come on i just made a fresh pot of coffee" he said as he lead her into the kitchen where it seemed he was preparing breakfast, eggs, bacon and potatoes laid out on the counter..He handed Natalie a cup of coffee as she thanked him and took a sip.."I hope you like eggs" he said as he went back to the food on the counter...

"I sure do, can i help you with anything" she asked as he glanced at her..

"Oh i wouldnt want to make you work on your vacation" he began with a smile..

"It wouldnt be a problem, i love to cook" she said honestly as she walked over to him..

"well i wouldnt protest then" he smiled as she began to prepare pancakes..

Meanwhile outside the guys threw a ball around..They had agreed to disagree on things that involved politics and soon it was behind them as they threw the foot ball around..

"so tell me brother, how the hell did you manage to snag a heiress" John said as he tossed the ball at Michael..

"its not like what you think John, she is really down to earth" Michael said honestly...

"uh huh" John rolled his eyes..."so tell me is it true what they say about redheads" he smirked as Michael rolled his eyes..

"seriously John, not everything has to be about sex" Michael said with embarassment..

"Oh please everything is about sex" he laughed..."so spill, do the drapes match the carpet"

"what?" Michael said as he missed the ball..

"Oh please dont act so innocent, spill" John said as he walked over to him..

"Your ridiculous" Michael said as he rolled his eyes and picked up the football..

"You did fuck her right?" John said with shock in his voice..

"Jesus John can you keep your voice down" michael said quickly as he looked around..

"Holy shit you havent" John said with a shake of his head..

"Listen, she isnt like that ok and i wouldnt fuck her anyway, she is better than that" Michael said with a red face..

"little brother is holding out, really?" John shook his head, still in shock.

"You know you dont have to have sex with every girl your with" Michael said quickly, the embarassment apparent on his face..

"Really now? You werent saying that a few years ago when you were fucking jess and Laurie in the same week" John laughed..

Michael quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching them.."That was different, im different now"

"yeah ok, a zebra doesnt change his stripes playboy" John laughed..

"Listen i respect her ok and if she wants to wait" Michael began..

"so your telling me she wants to wait?" John said with shocked eyes..

"what? Thats not so hard to believe, she is a good girl" Michael began as John laughed.."she is"

"yeah ok, you believe what you want" John laughed as he began to walk to the house..

"what does that mean" Michael ran up to him..

"It means whatever you want it to mean, but trust me a girl like that wont sit around forever" John said sarcastically..

"hey just because you hook up with whatever the flavor of the week is doesnt mean everyone is like that" Michael said quickly..

"geez bro why are you getting so defensive, i was just making an observation" John smirked..

"yeah well keep them to yourself, natalie is good girl" Michael said quickly as they made their way inside..

The house smelled like freshly cooked eggs and bacon as the guys made their way in the kitchen, Michael smiled as he saw Natalie standing next to his dad as they cooked side by side..

"it smells great in here" Michael said with a smile as Natalie jumped slightly and turned around to see John and Michael standing there, her eyes lingered on John for a second and then she quickly looked at Michael..

"she is an amazing cook, i almost forgot what it was like to have one of those around" Joseph said with a grin..

"yeah well im starving" John said as he sat at the table, the fact that he didnt seem weird seeing her made her relived, apparently he didnt remember and that was a good thing..

"well were just about done, if you want to get the orange juice out Michael" Natalie began as she looked back at the pancakes she was making and Michael retrieved the orange juice and sat down..

Breakfast was a hit as everyone enjoyed the eggs and pancakes, light conversation was made and over all it was surprisingly going well, she was more convinced then ever that John definitely didnt remember the kiss and that was good, very good..

"I have to say i dont think i have ever eaten so much" Joseph said as he leaned back in the chair with a satisfied smile on his face..

"it was amazing, i had no idea you could cook this well" Michael said with a smile towards Natalie..

"Its just bacon and eggs" she smiled some..

"Exactlly, even a trained monkey can cook eggs" John smirked as Michael looked at him.."what? Im just agreeing with her"

Natalie could see the look on michaels face and even though right at this moment she wanted to give John a piece of her mind she wasnt about to ruin a perfectly good day, if he wanted to be an ass so be it.."Michael its fine" she said as she touched his arm and he looked at her.."apparently your brother has a fetish with monkeys" she smirked and Joseph began to laugh as John narrowed his eyes at her and Michael laughed too..

"this woman is definitely a keeper Michael" Joseph said with a laugh..

Natalie glanced at John who just glared at her and she swallowed hard.."let me um clean this up" she said quickly as John drank the rest of his coffee and Michael smirked at him as John rolled his eyes..

"so what do you kids have planned for today" Joseph began as Natalie put dishes in the sink..

"well i was hoping to bring Natalie over to lantano lake, its great this time of year" Michael began as Natalie smiled at her..

"Ok well this is nauseating" John said as he stood up...

"You know you could come with us, it could be fun"Michael began as Natalie's eyes got wide, the last thing she wanted was to hang out with his brother..

"Oh im sure John has more interesting things to do" natalie said quickly..

"actually the lake sounds like a good idea" John grinned as he looked over at natalie who quickly brought her attention back to the sink..

"really? Great..." Michael said with excitement.."Natalie your going to love this" he said to natalie..

"Sure sounds like a blast" she said nervously..

"yeah well dont think of inviting me, i think i need to take a nap now" Joseph said with a grin..

"this is gonna be awesome, just like old times" Michael smiled and Natalie kept washing dishes, she had serious reservations about this!

Natalie was atleast thankful that she had brought a bathing suit with her even though heading to the lake with Michael and his brother was something she seriously rather not do, she really just wanted to spend some time with Michael plus now her guilt was working overtime, why couldnt she stop thinking about the kiss?

The sound of a knock on the door startled her as she quickly spun around and adjusted her sun dress.."can i come in?" she heard Michaels voice and she sucked in a deep breath and walked over to the door, opening it.."wow you really do look amazing" he said appreciatively..

"thanks, your not so bad yourself" she said as she admired his khaki shorts and tshirt, she wasnt use to seeing him like this, dressed so casually, he was always dressed up and this was a refreshing change..

"I feel strange, i cant remember the last time i wore shorts" he said with a shake of his head..

"well i think you look wonderful" she said with a smile and he leaned in closer to her and then placed a soft kiss on her lips..

Slowly he pulled back and grinned.."your gonna have a blast, trust me" he said as he took her hand and she smiled nervously as they left for the lake..

They all sat in Johns pickup truck since Neither Michael or Natalie had a car with them and the limo was long gone, talk about uncomfortable as she sat squished between the two of them in the old pickup as John drove but apparently she was the only one feeling the uncomfortable vibe as Michael and John joked and talked, she just kept trying to keep her leg from touching johns, she hated that she felt so weird like this, for god sake it was one kiss and it didnt even mean anything, hell he didnt even remember it, and in all reality maybe she had dreampt it all up, maybe that was it..

But she couldnt help the way her body was reacting, damn it everytime he accidently brushed against her or his leg tightened against hers or even her eyes darting to his muscular arm as he drove, well lets just say that her body was full of sensations that she would rather not think about, plus he smelt good, he smelt like what a man should smell like..

Michael grabbing her hand had snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked at him.."we use to come here as kids" he smiled and she nervously smiled back..

"Mikey use to be afraid of the water" John began as she kept her eyes on Michael..

"yeah well you didnt make it easy" Michael shook his head and then looked at Natalie.."he use to tell me that sharks were in there"

"and you were just niave enough to buy it" John smirked..

"i was seven" Michael shook his head as Natalie's eyes looked out the window and she saw the lake in sight, it was huge and a beautiful sight at that, they definitely didnt have places like this in AC.."awesome, right?" Michael grinned at her as John stopped the truck and they all got out and she inhaled deep, god it smelt amazing out here..

John moved to the back of the truck and pulled out the cooler as he put it on the ground and natalie began to walk over to the water as Michael watched.."i told you, she is cool" Michael said to John who just rolled his eyes and then passed his brother a beer..

Natalie stared out into the lake as the warm breeze blew over her skin.."its beautiful out here" Michael said as he came up to her and passed her a beer in which she gratefully took..

"it really is" she said as she took a long sip from it..

"i cant wait to show you my life Natalie" he said as he touched her hand and leaned in for a kiss but it was quickly interupted as water splashed at them and they both backed up as John now swam in the water..Natalie couldnt help but notice he looked even better wet and she quickly looked away..

"what are you two waiting for, the water is great" John said as he splashed at them and then took off swimming as Michael laughed..

"My brother is crazy" he said as he shook his head..

"well it does look kind of nice" she said as she looked at Michael..

"Oh i dont know, im not really into water" Michael began and she rolled her eyes..

"your not really worried about sharks are you" she said playfully..

"Of course not, i just would rather be out of the water then in it" he said with a shake of his head as he sipped his beer..

"well i think im gonna go in" she said quickly, surprising him and well her as well..

"You are?" he said in shock..

"yeah why not, we dont have places like this back in AC" she shrugged her shoulders and then without a second thought she pulled her dress over her head as Michaels eyes got wide, Johns did too as he watched her from the water, she had a dark blue bikini on under neath her dress and her body was absolutely beautiful, even Michael hadnt seen this much of her and he had been with her for months now..

Natalie felt a flush come over her skin as Michael looked at her in admiration and shock, she felt too naked out there and so she quickly ran into the water and the coolness of it chilled her skin and then she was jumping in head first..

"Looks like your girl has the right idea Mikey, you chicken shit" John laughed..

Natalie's head came up out of the water as she called out.."Come on Michael, the water is great"

"yeah id rather not" he said as he walked back some.."im good here" Michael said as he stared at the ground and then back out to the water..Thankfully his phone began to ring as he stood there.."Oh will you look at this, i gotta get this" he said quickly as natalie sighed..

"You wont ever get him in the water" John said as he swam up to her..

"No thanks to you right" she said with a roll of her eyes..

"Hey we were kids, who would of known the fear would stay with him into his adulthood" John continued..

"whatever" she said as she swam past him and he ran a hand through his wet hair..

"You know i cant be held accountable for things i did when i was young and stupid" John began as she continued to swim, trying to ignore him as he swam after her.."we were kids" he said as he caught up to her and his hand grabbed her leg from under the water and she spun around quick..

"dont touch me" she said quiet but her voice held a sterness to it as he quickly let go..

"whats your deal" he said with annoyance to her..

"My deal? Im just trying to enjoy my day" she said quickly, she didnt know where her anger for him was coming from but it was, maybe it was due to the fact that her body was betraying her and she blamed him for that.

"You really are just some prissy little bitch arent you" he said sarcastically as her eyes got wide..

"what? You called me a what?" she said in shock..

"Oh you heard me, i know your kind and i wont let you hurt my brother" he said angrily as he spun from her..

"excuse me" she said in shock, she couldnt believe he just said those things to her and he stopped in the water and looked at her and then quickly swam back over as she backed up some.."You have some nerve, you dont even know me"

"i know enough" he said as he looked at her and she felt her heart race as she looked at him..

"You know what, you are crazy" she said as she push past him and he grabbed her hip and pulled her back..

"now thats the pot calling the kettle black aint it sweetheart" he whispered in her ear as her eyes got wide and she looked out at Michael who had his back turned as he talked on the phone..

"Let go of me" she said quietly as her voice shook and he did just that as he swam past her and she stayed in the water for a moment more trying to understand what the hell had just taken place..

Michael got off the phone and walked to the water edge as John got out and natalie swam over.."Natalie i gotta run" he said quickly as she got out of the water and grabbed her dress to cover herself..

"why?" she said quickly as she ignored John was who now leaning against his truck drinking a beer..

"remember how i told you about the meeting here, well it has been pushed up a day, i gotta go" he said as she sighed..

"But we had a whole day planned" she said with a whine in her voice..

"i know and im going to make it up to you, i promise" he said softly as he touched her face and she swallowed hard.."Listen my brother can show you around town for a few hours" he said quickly and she tried not to seem so shocked..

"what? No" she said quickly, she couldnt even imagine spending anymore time with him..

"he's not so bad plus he knows the town well, it'll be fun, i can meet you guys up at Rodi's later, its a small bar but i think you may like it" he began as John walked over, purposely not looking at natalie.."you wouldnt mind would you John" Michael asked as he looked at his brother..

"mind what?" he said as he sipped his beer..

"showing Natalie the town, i have this business thing for a few hours" Michael began as John smirked and looked at Natalie..

"of course not" John said quickly and Natalie rolled her eyes and Michael looked at her..

"see, it'll be fun, that way you two can get to know each other and i wont feel so bad leaving" Michael continued and natalie forced a smile..

"fine, im sure it will be just great" she said quickly as John raised an eyebrow but she ignored him..

Natalie walked with Michael outside as a black car pulled up and he looked at her.."Listen it will just be a few hours thats all ok" he smiled as he leaned in and kissed her cheek and she forced a smile.."tomorrow we will go and do whatever you want, i promise" he smiled as he gave her another kiss and then he disappeared into the back of the car and she watched as it drove off..

"so where should we go first" John said as he walked up to her and she spun and faced him, there was no denying she was pissed off..

"Oh i aint going no where with you" she snapped as she walked past him..

"you know i dont think my brother would be too happy to find out about that little indiscretion last night" he said and she stopped in her tracks as she turned and faced him..

"what did you say" she said in shock as he walked over to her and grinned..

"do you make it a habit of kissing drunk guys or is it just a brother thing" his words completely caught her off guard as she looked at him, her eyes wide.."Oh did you think i didnt remember, i mean your hot and all but" he began as she walked up to him..

"Listen that was a mistake ok, i dont even know what happened" she said quickly as her heart raced..

"Would you like me to give you a recap" he smirked..

"You know what, you kissed me ok, so get it right" she said angrily..

"Oh thats how your playing it huh,...so why didnt you tell my brother" he said with a smile.."I mean why avoid it all together"

"You really are a piece of work, for your information i didnt say anything to Michael cause i didnt want him to get upset with you even though now i am seriously regretting that decision" she snapped at him..

"Oh good, so lets tell him together, shall we" he said as he pulled out his phone and her eyes got wide..

"what are you doing" she said in shock..

"getting it off my conscience" he said nonchalantly as he began to dial a number and she quickly yanked the phone out of his hands and hung it up.."what?"

"You are not going to hurt him like that, i wont let you" she said as she held his phone..

"but i totally took advantage of you, so" he said with a shrug of his shoulders as he stood there..

"Fine, fine do you want me to say it, ok i will say it, i kissed you ok, you happy now?" she snapped at him as his eyes got wide..

He smiled as he looked at her and then he took the phone from her hand as she stood there.."I say we go get a drink, i know i could use one" he smiled as he turned from her and she swallowed hard..

"what part of im not going anywhere with you do you not understand" she snapped at him as he stopped and looked at her and then waved his phone at her as she huffed..

"come on a drink will calm you down" he smiled as he walked over to his motorcycle and she just stared at him wide eyed..

"Im seriously not getting on that with you" she said in shock, seriously he was out of his mind, that had to be it!

"Oh quit your bitching princess and get on" he laughed as he held out a helmet out to her..

"Im not a damn princess" she snapped at him as she walked over..

"could of fooled me" he smirked.."now put the helmet on and shut up" he said as he got on the bike and she held the helmet in her hands as she stood there.."or we could just call Mikey right now" he smirked as he started the loud motorcycle..

"Your an asshole, you know that right" she snapped at him as she pushed the large helmet on her head and he laughed as she flipped him the bird and then proceeded on getting on the back of the bike and before she could even adjust herself he took off like a bandit and she had no choice but to quickly wrap her arms around his waist as they flew down the road..


	3. Chapter 3

Hang on for a bumpy ride heheehehehe

Chapter Three

So this was her first time ever on a motorcycle and she had to admit that it was pretty damn exciting, they were speeding through the streets that were lined with so many trees, it was ehillirating to be going this fast, atleast she had been wise enough to change into jeans and a tshirt after the lake cause being in a dress would be insane at this point, her hands clutched around his waist and she was surprised at how firm he felt, i mean she could literally feel his muscles moving under her hands, she wondered if Michael had had this in mind when he offered John to show her the town, she was sure he hadnt..

And then the guilt hit, my god she wasnt suppose to be hanging onto his brother while he was at a very important meeting, i mean granted it was Michaels idea but he hadnt known what had taken place, the kiss flashed repeatedly in her eyes, how could she of done that, how could she of kissed him..

The bike began to slow down as they came up to a blocked road sign and soon it was coming to a complete halt as John cursed under his breath.."You know i swear there is more construction on the road these days and hardly no one ever working" he quickly got off of the bike as he ran a hand through his now wind blown hair and Natalie quickly got off too and pulled the helmet from her head..

"well we should just turn back" she began as he turned and looked at her..he couldnt help but laugh at the look of her hair and she quickly began to push it back into place.."where are we anyway" she said as she tried to ignore his laughing, she knew she had helmet head right now..

"the edge of town" he shook his head..."right over there is this amazing view of the city" he said as he pointed past the blocked road..

"well im sure its great and all but" she began as he looked at her..

"Oh well, another day" he said as he walked back over to her.."so what did you think" he raised an eyebrow as she tried to hide her smile..

"it was alright" she shrugged her shoulders..

"Just alright?" he laughed..

"ok fine, it was pretty damn cool" she finally said as he shook his head..

"You never been on a bike before huh" he smiled..

"its that obvious?" she shook her head as her legs still vibrated from the ride..

"Just a little, good thing your nails are short otherwise you probably would of clawed me to death" he laughed..

"Ok well you were like seriously going over the speed limit" she said with a laugh..

"Oh just ninety or so" he smirked..

"Ninety, your kidding me" she said in shock, she knew they had been going fast but that fast, my god she thought she would hyperventilate..

"Oh relax your still in one piece" he smiled as he walked past her and looked back down the road..

"where did you learn to drive like that" she finally said as he glanced at her..

"i never was one for following everyone else, i like the freedom of my bike" he said as he walked back over to the bike and then looked at her.."how about that beer now?"

"a beer i could definitely use" she said quickly..

"alright then" he said as he hopped on and then looked at her as she quickly put her helmet back on he reached his hand out to hers and she grabbed at it as he pulled her on, with her hands latched around his waist he took off but this time he kept one of his hands securely on hers and it was a very intimate gesture, one she wasnt sure she knew how to react to, and so she didnt and he stayed like that the entire time he drove..

Pulling up to the small bar, John had finally released her hand as he got off the bike and to say she needed a drink would be an understatement, she quickly got off the bike, handed him the helmet and made a bee line inside..

Rodi's was unlike any bar she had ever been to, it literally screamed country bar and it was nice, small and cozy as she made her way to the bar and quickly ordered a shot, she needed something strong and she quickly put it back as John came over.."one more" she said to the bartender as John grinned..

"I think we were going about hundred back there" he laughed..

"yeah we definitely were, i thought i was going to die" she said as she drank back the next shot...

"Big baby" he said to her as he ordered himself a beer and then ordered one for her..

"i would just like to be able to live to see tomorrow" she said with a shake of her head, and in all honesty she wasnt so mad about the speed they were going, she was more mad that she allowed him to hold onto her hand while he drove, seriously what was she doing? Michael was an awesome boyfriend and she cared about him alot, maybe even loved him..

"yeah well dont get your panties in a bunch, were fine" John said as he handed her a beer and walked past her and over to the pool table as she quickly took a sip of her beer..She took one more sip and headed to the bathroom, she really had to get her head on straight and quick, John watched as she walked down the hall and he followed her..

Natalie took a deep breath as she got into the bathroom, her hair was a mess and she tried to desperately fix it as the bathroom door opened and her eyes got wide with shock as John walked in.."what the hell are you doing" she snapped at him but he just kept walking over to her and before she could say another word he had her back against the wall as he kissed her, like really kissed her and she couldnt help but fall into it if only for a moment until she got her mind back and she quickly pushed him back.."what the hell was that" she said in shock as she backed up and covered her now swollen lips..

John leaned against the wall and licked his lips.."oh please natalie, dont play this innocent girl with me" he said as he pushed himself off the wall and walked toward her..

"Im with your brother, if you havent forgotten" she said in shock as she kept backing up..

"and yet here we are, weird isnt it" he said calmly as he looked at her..

"You need to get out of here, like now" she said with a heavy breath..

"first admit it" he said as he walked over to her and she turned and looked in the mirror..

"Just go away" she said as she sighed and he looked at her through the mirror..

"You wanted that as much as i did" he said as he stood behind her and she looked at him through the mirror..."I know you did" his stared at her and then he was walking out as she stood there feeling completely fucked up.

She knew she couldnt stay in the bathroom forever and she was seriously going to have to have a talk with John over all of this cause it wasnt healthy, not for either of them and so when she headed out of the bathroom she went to do just that but she immediately saw that he wasnt alone anymore, nope now some girl was practically hanging off of him and it took natalie off guard for a moment.

She quickly went back to the bar and got her beer as she walked over to them, the girl had short soft black hair that matched her complexion and her laugh was like nails on a chalk board..

"Oh hey thought you would of disappeared by now" John smirked some as she looked at the girl.."Vange this is natalie, she's with my brother" He said as he sipped his beer..

"Oh, i didnt know Mikey was back in town" Vange said with a strange look at Natalie and then she brought her attention back to John and Natalie didnt know why she was so bothered by this but she was and so she quickly made her way across the bar and over to the pool table, she seriously needed to get a grip, this was a good thing, she was with Michael damn it!

Natalie eyed the wall that held the pool sticks, her mind was somewhere else though so when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her she quickly spun around and pushed the guy back but she was shocked to see Michael standing there.."hey sorry , didnt mean to spook you" he said apologetically..

"shit, im sorry" she said quickly as John came walking over with a huge smile on his face and Vange on his arm..

"Mikey mcbain is that you" vange said with a huge smile as he looked over at her..

"hey Vange, how are you" Michael said as the two shared a hug and natalie sighed as John leaned back on a chair and smirked at her as he drank his beer and she glared at him..

"You look great" Vange continued as she looked Michael over, natalie seriously wasnt liking this chick..

"I should say the same about you, you look happy" he said with a smile..

"I am" she smiled sweetly as she played with her hair and natalie rolled her eyes..

"have you met natalie, my girlfriend" Michael continued as he walked back over to natalie who was forcing a smile now..

"yeah we already met" natalie said quickly.."I wasnt expecting you back so soon" she said quickly..

"yeah well the meeting got cut short but it was good, real good, i think i really impressed them" Michael said proudly..

"then we should celebrate" John interjected as Michael looked at him.."Drinks on me" John said as he walked back to the bar and Vange wasnt too far from him as natalie watched..

"everything ok, you look a little pale" Michael asked with concern as Natalie brought her attention back to him..

"Yeah im fine, your brother made me go on his motorcycle, so" she began as his eyes got wide..

"Really? You went on it" he said in shock..

"I know i surprised myself" she said as she tried to not look at the bar but she could see that that girl was hanging all over John in a skirt that was way to short to be considered modest..

"well no wonder you look like you have been to hell and back" Michael laughed some and she laughed a bit nervously..

"yeah well im just glad that your here" she said quickly and he smiled now..

"me too" he said as he leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips..

"Oh get a room" John called out as he walked back over with a pitcher of beer and Michael looked at him..

"You know you nearly gave my girlfriend a heart attack on that thing you call a bike" Michael laughed and John shrugged his shoulders as he began pouring drinks..

"enough about that" Natalie began..."so it went well?"

"better then well, i think i may be offered a job soon" he said with a huge smile..

"really, thats wonderful Michael" she said with a smile..

"i know, its a dream come true but i dont want to jinx it" he said quickly as he shook his head..

"well then we should do a toast to getting what we want" John said as they all grabbed a beer..

"and to fighting hard to get it" Michael smiled as they clinked glasses and natalie smiled nervously, god she just wanted this night to be over already..

The night continued with a few games of pool, a few of darts and a hell of alot of alcohol, even vange wasnt getting on natalie's nerves at the moment cause of the amount of alcohol she had drank and to be honest she was having fun, back in AC she never did things like this cause she was always so busy with school and her part time job at her fathers company, so this was very very nice..

By the next morning Natalie woke up with a hell of a hangover and the light pouring into the room wasnt helping, she could barely remember them calling a cab and heading home but now here she was with a throbbing head as she sat up in bed, her mind playing back the nights events as her guilt came coursing back, she had kissed him again, she felt sick as she sat there and then suddenly her stomach twisted hard and she ran to the bathroom with literally seconds to spare before she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

It took Natalie almost an hour before she even left the bedroom, her head was still pounding even though she had showered and gotten dressed and she desperately needed coffee and maybe some toast and so she headed downstairs.

Joseph was up and in the kitchen when she got in there and she suddenly felt embarassed to be in front of him looking like such a wreck but thankfully he didnt make much of it.."Fun night, huh?" he smirked as he handed her a cup of coffee and she sipped on it..

"Is Michael up yet?" she asked as the coffee began to do its job..

"yeah he had to run out first thing, he said he wouldnt be gone long" Joseph began as she sighed and walked to the backdoor and looked out.."this job opportunity seems like a real good thing" he continued as natalie shook her head, she hoped that this sudden disappearing act he was pulling wasnt going to become a habit, they were suppose to be on vacation..

She made her way outside with her coffee and decided on heading over to the barn, maybe seeing the horses would put her in a better mood and so she walked over there as she sipped the hot liquid, as she got closer she suddenly realized she wasnt the only one out there cause there he was, shirtless again and putting hay into the horses stables as she watched with blinking eyes as his back muscles flexed and his biceps bulged, she swallowed hard as she stood there and just watched him unnoticed, or so she thought..

"You know i wouldnt mind a little help" he said with his back turned and her eyes got wide as he turned and smirked at her.."Enjoying the view?"

"Im sorry i didnt, i wasnt..." she began to ramble as she stumbled back some.."I didnt know anyone was out here" she corrected herself..

"yeah well someone has to take care of the horses" he said as he dusted his hands off on his jeans and walked over to her, he took the coffee cup from her surprisingly as he took a sip.."its a hard job but someones gotta do it" he said as he walked back to the horses with her cup of coffee in his hand..

"so this is what you do, like for a living" she said as she stood in the doorway and he looked at her..

"something wrong with that" he said as he glanced at her and continued to sip the coffee..

"No i mean, its cool" she said nervously..

"Im a free lancer natalie, i do a bunch of odd jobs around town" he shrugged his shoulders at her and then looked back at the horses.."some people arent lucky enough to go to college" he said a bit coldly..

"I wasnt..i mean, i didnt mean" she began as he looked at her..

"yes you did" he said as he looked at her and she swallowed hard.."have you ever been on a horse?" he asked and for some reason unbeknownst to her she lied and she really didnt know why..

"no" she said quickly even though she was about to retract that, maybe she felt bad for making him feel worthless and she didnt want to outshine him again..

"really" he said surprised.."I would of thought you would of had one as a child, i mean hell your dad does own half of New jersey" he said a bit sarcastically..

"Yeah well horses need to be cared for" she said quickly as he looked at her..

"You wanna try one?" he asked and she felt excitement rise up in her, it had been years since she had been on a horse..

"Oh i dont know" she played it off cooly..

"Oh come on it'll be fun and i have the perfect horse for you, her name is lady and she is a real sweetheart" he said as he walked over to a soft brown horse with a bushy white tail, she was gorgeous, natalie walked over to..

"she's beautiful" she said as she admired the horse and John admired her..

"yes she is" he said as he looked at her and natalie didnt dare look at him cause she could feel his eyes on her.."come on i'll take you for a quick ride" he said as he put the coffee cup down and began to prepare the horse as natalie watched.

He really knew what he was doing, i mean he was talking to the horse and petting her as he put the sattle on, it was amazing to watch how gentle he was with her, it was sort of heart warming, it made her wonder if Michael was ever like this with the horses..

"Now you gotta be easy getting on her or you'll spook her and she will knock you right off" he began as natalie looked up at the huge horse.."ready?" he asked as he looked at her and Natalie grabbed for the reign and began to pull herself up as John gave her a quick boost and she landed on the sattle, she had forgotten what it felt like to be on top of a horse like that and before she could react he was jumping up too as he came up behind her and she gasped some as he pushed right into her..

"what are you doing" she said with a gasping breath as she held onto the reign..

"You didnt really think i would let you go out alone on your first time, did you" he grinned as he leaned into her and she stiffened.."your not scared are you" his breath was in her ear and she could literally feel the heat of his body radiating onto hers, he felt like a massive piece of steel against her back and it made it hard for her to concentrate, his hands came up to hers on the reigns.."Just relax and go slow" he said into her ear and she couldnt help but feel her body react from his closeness and then they were moving as Lady began to walk some, the rocking motion forced him tighter against her as she tried to focus at the job at hand.."Now give a little tap of your foot, show her what you want, show her whose boss" his words sounded oddly erotic as she followed his direction and soon the horse was galloping slowly.."impressive, you sure you have never ridden a horse before" he said and she smiled nervously..

"first time" she lied as they began to trot through the open pasture..

"not to bad for a first time" he said against her and she tried to ignore the aching in her body, this was definitely turning out to be a very bad idea.."so tell me what was it about my brother that intrigued you, i mean surely you could be with any guy out there" he began to make small talk as she swallowed hard..

"cause there isnt alot of good guys out there" she began..

"sounds like you have been through a bit of the bad ones" he continued.."is that why your holding off from having sex with him" he said as she jumped with surprise..

"what? Why would you say that" she said in shock..

"Curious i guess" he said nonchalantly..

"that is really none of your business, did he tell you that" she said in shock..

"does it matter, why havent you had sex with him" he asked again..

"stop the horse" she said quickly as her heart began to race..

"why cant you just answer the question" he said with annoyance..

"why is it any of your business, i mean it stop the horse or i will jump off" she began to get loud as he pulled on the reigns and she quickly and not so graciously jumped from the horse and nearly fell on her ass as he got off too..

"what is the big deal" he said as he looked at her..

"its none of your business what i do, what the hell is wrong with you" she snapped at him..

"hey your the one putting on the virgin mary act not me" he said with a roll of his eyes..

"I am most certainly not" she said defensively..

"Bullshit you have my brother thinking your like this innocent pure saint and your not" he said bitterly..

"I never gave him that impression, for your information he wanted to wait to" she said angrily..

"Oh now thats cute, how long have you two been dating huh, months and he is totally fine with not touching you" he said sarcastically as she huffed and rolled her eyes at him..

"You know you really are an asshole" she snapped as she turned from him and he grabbed her arm..

"Im honest" he said as he held onto her arm..

"Let go of me" she said through gritted teeth..

"or what" he stepped closer to her and then it happened, the change in the air between them and before she knew what was happening their mouths were attacking one another in a fury of passion as their tongues lapped almost violently against one another and she quickly pulled back and slapped him hard across the face..

"stop...doing that" she said breathless as he looked at her and then he was pulling her against him hard as she gasped..

"unlike my brother, i go for what i want, and what i want is you" he said as his mouth crashed into hers and his hands ran through her hair, she had never felt so much passion in her life and quickly they were on the ground as he laid on top of her, she had her hands in his long hair as she pulled and kissed him with everything she had, she couldnt stop herself..

His hands were all over her body as he pulled and tugged on her clothes, her nails raked down his back as he groaned deep into her mouth and then they were rolling in the high grass that covered them from wandering eyes.

"tell me you dont want this" he said as he pulled his mouth from hers and she gasped.."say it, say you want me" he demanded from her as she looked at him..

"god i want you" the words didnt even sound like her own, they were filled with need and desire, it surprised her and then he was pulling on her jeans and tugging them down her legs as her hands went to the button of his jeans. He yanked them down fast and hard as he pulled her panties aside and without a second thought he entered her as his mouth covered her muffled cry as he filled her with a devestating force..


	4. Chapter 4

Good morning ya'll!

Chapter Four

Natalie let the water hit her and burn her skin in the shower as she stood there completely in shock over what had just occured, she had sex with john, Michaels brother in a pasture in the back yard, she wanted to laugh at how crazy it sounded but all she did was cry as the water washed her tears away. How could she of done that, she felt lower then scum and yet her body was still reeling in the sensation over the way he took her body, images of it flashing through her mind..

_He held her down with the force of his body as his hips pounded against her flesh, hitting a sweet spot inside of her she didnt even know exsisted til now and all she could hear was their panting and moans as he entered her again and again.._

_Her body matched his thrust for thrust as her hips moved on their own, joining his in the fuck of her life. His grunts were getting deeper as his movements became faster and harder, his mouth covered her as she cried out as her orgasm hit her, nearly knocking the wind out of her body as she clawed his back some more until he was thrusting wildly into her as his cock engorged and then she felt him flood her body with his hot seed as he collasped on her, breathing ragged as he kissed the side of her neck over and over.._

She shook her head to wipe the images from her mind as she stayed under the hot stream of water, her cry was now a deep sob as she leaned against the cool tile, how in the hell was she gonna explain this to Michael, could she even do that, could she even look at him again?

After her not so relaxing shower she laid in her bed, she felt sick to her stomach and right about now all she wanted was to go home, back to AC and back to her life and away from all of this craziness but the sound of her phone ringing alerted her as she jumped and immediately looked at it, wondering if it was Michael calling but relief washed over her when she saw it was her friend Gigi from back in AC and she quickly answered..

"Holy shit you finally answer, you know i have been worried sick about you" Gigi began as natalie sighed..

"Im fine gigi, i told you i was heading to lanview" she began as that guilt crept back up..

"Uh yeah but then you never called to tell me how it went" Gigi said quickly as natalie sighed.."and, so spit it out, how did it go"

"fine" natalie sat up now on the bed.."its fine"

"Ok well nothing about that sounded fine, is his family being mean to you" Gigi said defensively..

"No gigi, they are fine, everything is fine" Natalie said again..

"Fine, huh? Whats wrong" Gigi had the uncanny ability to know everytime natalie was upset and apparently this time wasnt any different..

"nothing, i was just sleeping thats all" Natalie said as she sat there..

"and its like three pm" Gigi began..

"I may of had too much to drink last night" she began as Gigi laughed..

"ah your hung over, i get it" she laughed as natalie fell back onto the bed.."well good for you girl, you never get out anymore these days"

"yeah well i am not drinking for a very long time" Natalie began as she blocked out images of John in her mind and she quickly stood up and began to pace..

"yeah yeah, we all say that, so tell me how is it going to Michael, everything still awesome" Gigi said with a laugh..

"yeah sure, he is out possibly getting a job offer right now" Natalie began..

"holy shit already, that is great news" Gigi said with excitement..

"yeah it is" Natalie said quietly..

"Ok so what am i missing here, your spending an awesome two weeks with your kick ass boyfriend, you've met his family and he may potentially be getting a great job" Gigi continued..

"I slept with his brother" the words came out just above a whisper and honestly natalie was as shocked at herself for saying the words as Gigi was hearing them, the phone line got dead for a moment but then it was filled with laughing..

"Oh my god i swear i just heard you say you slept with his brother, thats a good one nat" Gigi laughed and natalie got very quiet.."You are joking right" Gigi got serious.."nat tell me you are joking"

"I wish i was" she said low as tears filled her eyes..

"Oh my god nat what the hell ,you have been there barely two days" Gigi began to yell..

"i know ok, i know, im not happy about it" Natalie said as she stifled a cry..

"Holy shit, how the hell did this happen, does Michael know" Gigi began with concern..

"No of course not, oh my god Gigi what am i going to do" natalie said with tears..

"For starters your going to calm down ok, and then you going to explain to me what the hell happened" Gigi tried to remain calm..

"I dont even know how it happened, it just...it just did, god i have fucked everything up" natalie said as she covered her face with her hands..

"but Michael doesnt know right, so that is good, we dont need to freak out nat, this is fine, it is" Gigi said with a panicky voice..

"i slept with his" Natalie began with tears..

"dont even finish that sentence ok, dont even think about it, actually act like it hasnt happened and get your ass home pronto" Gigi said quickly..

"I cant just leave" natalie said in tears..

"Like hell you cant, just say there is a family emergency, your dad is sick, hell say i am sick" Gigi said frantically..

"he is gonna hate me, my dad will find out, my god Gigi i have just ruined my life" she cried..

"fine then im coming to you" Gigi began as natalie's eyes got wide..

"No, you cant do that" she finally stopped crying..

"Watch me, im not gonna let this get the best of you Nat, im coming there" Gigi said as natalie felt her chest tighten..

"Ok ok, im better ok... im not freaking out" natalie began as the phone line went dead.."hello...gigi? Hello?" she yelled into the phone but no one was there..The sound of a car pulling up and the the sound of Michaels voice outside made her jump as she ran to the window and looked out as he got out of the car, she quickly backed up from the window and ran to the bathroom, she needed to get a grip, she couldnt let him see her like this and so she quickly tried to fix herself, like it or not she was gonna have to face him..

Thankfully as she got downstairs John was no where to be seen, right now she seriously didnt want to deal with him, it was gonna be weird enough as it was..

_He lay collasped on her as he tried to regain his breathing.."that was amazing" he said as he finally pulled his head back from her and smoothed the damp locks from her face.._

_Natalie could barely look at him now, the realization hitting her hard as she laid there on the ground, he was still inside of her as she rolled her head to the side.."look at me natalie" he said a bit demandingly as she finally turned her head, a lone tear tracing down her cheek.."this was not a mistake" he said as if he could read her mind and then he moved off of her as he grabbed his jeans.."its not everyday that you connect with someone like we did" he continued as she wiped the tear from her face and grabbed her jeans, she felt so horrible right now, she wanted to die and mainly cause she still wanted him, she wanted more of him, what the hell was wrong with her.."he's my brother, i get that ok but he will get over it, he will move on" he continued as she stood up now and adjusted her clothes.._

_"what do you mean, this is never happening again" she finally said as he looked at her.._

_"so your just gonna go back to him, just like that" he said in shock as she looked away.."No...no i wont let you" he walked over to her and he grabbed her arm as she looked at him now.._

_"he is your brother, my boyfriend.. Im not doing this, im not hurting him" she said with tears as she looked at him and he let go of her arm.._

_"so your gonna deny this..." he looked at her.."because of guilt to him, come on natalie you wouldnt even let him touch you" he said angrily.._

_"i dont care ok, i dont, this was nothing ok, a bad decision" she said with tears.._

_"Bullshit, this was two people who felt something from the first time they saw each other, this is real" he said as he moved closer to her and she swallowed hard.."Tell me that he makes you feel this way" he said with a heavy desperate breath.._

_"dont you get it, it doesnt matter, none of it does... Im with Michael" she said with tears.._

_"we'll see...we'll see" he said as he backed up from her.."you cant ignore this, as much as you try Natalie you cant ignore this" he yelled as he walked away from her and she stood there and cried.._

"There you are" Michael said as he turned and looked at Natalie as she came down the stairs, he ran up to her and surprisingly picked her up as he spun her around..His mouth closed on hers fast in a smoldering kiss as he spun her around, it literally took her breath away...

"i thought i heard a commotion in here" Joseph said as he entered the room and Michael put her down as he looked at his dad..

"i did it, your looking at Pennsylvanias new assistant chairman to the senator" he said with a beaming smile, it literally took natalie by surprise..

"thats my boy" Joseph said proudly as they hugged and natalie stood there shell shocked and then michael looked at her..

"Im so proud of you" she said quickly as she forced a smile and he walked back up to her and grabbed her hand..

"i couldnt of done it without you" he squeezed her hand..

"well this calls for a celebration" Joseph said with a smile.."were going out tonight, go find your brother and tell him the news" Joseph said as he left the room and Michael looked at natalie..

"i really did it Natalie,I finally got everything i wanted and needed" he said as he kissed her again and then quickly pulled back.."have you seen John?"

"No" she said quickly as guilt coursed through her..

"wait here" he said as he ran up the stairs calling out Johns name, natalie moved into the livingroom and wrapped her arms around herself, this was becoming a nightmare..

The sound of the front door opening made her look and then there he was, John and he looked at her.."We need to talk " he said as he walked over to her and her eyes got wide as Michael could be heard calling his name.."whats going on"

"Your brother has some news" she said nervously as John looked up by the staircase and then Michael came running down..

"He's not up there, he must of gone out" he began and then he saw John.."Oh man there you are" he said with excitement as he ran over to John who looked at him all confused.

"Whats going on Michael" he said suspiciously as natalie backed up some, she seriously was about to have a panic attack..

"I did it man, i got the job, your looking at Pennsylvania's next assistant to the senator" Michael said as he walked over to natalie and put his arm around her.."so get dressed, were going out to celebrate" he smiled big as John looked over at the two of them, his eyes lingering on natalie who looked like she was about to pass out.."come on John, lets go, this is a cause of celebration" Michael said again as he turned and looked at Natalie and then quickly he pulled her into a kiss as John stood there and then he walked up stairs to get dressed..

They all headed to a restuarant across town called The Palace, it was very swanky and very expensive but Joseph was adament about going there for his boys and so they did but it didnt help the uncomfortableness that natalie and John felt as they sat across from one another, sipping wine as Michael and his father went on and on about how wonderful his new job would be..

"Im just so happy to have you back in Lanview" Joseph began and Natalie now looked at Michael as he happily sipped his wine..

"Your moving back to lanview?" she asked..

"well it is a seat on the board in Pennsylvania" he began as she stared at her drink and then sipped it more..

"Isnt Natalie going to school in AC" John quickly interjected and natalie nearly spit out her drink as she looked at John all wide eyed, god why did he have to say anything, it was making this even more awkward..

"well yeah but there are colleges everywhere, you can transfer, right" Michael began as Natalie stared back at her glass..

"Im working for my dads business right now michael as well as school" she said as she glanced up at him..

"But you have been saying that you couldnt wait to get out from under him, is that changed now" he said with worry in his voice.."this is a big deal for me natalie"

Natalie took another sip of her drink, she really didnt want to have this conversation here and now..Thankfully Joseph had already been thinking the same thing.."Listen there will be plenty of time to discuss all of this, right now we should all just focus on this wonderful meal were about to eat" he said as they all looked at him..

"i need some air, its too stuffy in here" John said abruptly as he got up, his chair screeching across the floor as he walked over to the balcony and everyone got quiet..

"what is his deal dad, cant he just once be happy for me" Michael said with annoyance..

"Michael right now is neither the time or place for this" Joseph said warningly as Michael sighed and then reached over and took Natalie's hand in his and kissed the top of it..

"Your right, im not going to let anything get me down" he said with a nod of his head as he smiled at natalie who just nervously smiled and drank back her wine..

The food came as John came back to the table, the steaks looked wonderful and everyone ate even though Natalie felt incredibly sick to her stomach as she sat there, finally she had excused herself to the ladies room, this was all just too much for her to bear..

She had just about made it to the bathroom when a hand grabbed her and pulled her into the nearby coat room and her eyes got wide as she saw it was John.."what are you doing" she said in shock as she looked at him..

"what are you doing" he said with annoyance..

"Listen im not doing this right now ok" she said as she tried to walk out and he grabbed her arm, stopping her..

"I am not just gonna let this go, there is something going on between us" he said seriously as he looked at her..

"we are at your brothers celebration dinner, do you not see that" she yanked her arm back as he ran a frustrated hand through his long hair..

"fine your right" he said as he looked at her.."then you tell him tomorrow" he said adamently..

"what, tell him what" she said in shock as she shook her head...

He walked up to her until her back was against the wall and his arms boxed her in.."i get it you dont want to hurt him ok, but he is gonna be so busy in the next few weeks" he began as he looked at her..

"do you even hear yourself, im not doing that to him ok" she tried to move but he just moved in closer to her..

"I know you feel something here" he was breathing heavy now as he looked at her and she swallowed hard.."say you dont and i will walk away right now" his eyes challenged hers and she felt her heart race.."You cant do it , can you, cause you feel something for me"

"i dont know what i feel right now, ok but i do know your brother is out there and like it or not he is my boyfriend" she said with wide eyes as her voice shook..."Please just let me go" she said with a desperate plead in her voice..

"Fine, but not until i do this" he said as he leaned into her and his mouth collasped on hers in a very hot kiss that had her toes absolutely tingling as she stood there but then just as quickly he pulled back , breathless as was she as he looked at her and then he was backing up as he left the closet and she stood there shaking and completely confused as to what she was going to do..

Natalie didnt say much on the car ride home but then again there wasnt much to say, she was completely confused and feeling like utter shit, Michael was still going on and on about his new job and as much as she wanted to be happy for him, well she was just feeling horrible, how was she going to deal with what happened with John and how was she going to deal with these new feelings that were developing for him..

Once they arrived at the house she knew she just needed to be alone but she really didnt want to cause suspicion and so she faked an upset stomach..

"do you want me to call The palace, i mean if this is food poisioning" Michael said angrily as natalie shook her head..

"Im sure its not Michael, my stomach is just upset, probably from all the drinking i did the night before" she said as he touched her face..

"I just worry about you" he said softly..

"I know and im ok, i am, im just gonna lay down" she said as John came into the room and stopped as she glanced at him..

"Ok, but if you need anything you let me know" he said as he leaned in and kissed her forehead..

"i will" she said as she walked past him as John watched as she went up the stairs..

"whats wrong" he asked as Michael looked at him..

"her stomach is bothering her" Michael said as he ran a hand through his hair.."Listen i wanted to talk to you, do you think we can do that" Michael said seriously as John brought his attention back to his brother..

"yeah whats up" he said as Michael walked over..

"Lets go for a drink, its still early" Michael said as John glanced at the stairs then at his brother.."I really need to talk to you about something important"

"alright, lets go" John said as they both headed out to the truck and then left to get a drink..

Natalie watched from her window as the guys took off, her stomach twisted as she stood there, My god would John say something, the consequences of this could be far greater then what was just felt here, she quickly went to her bed and sat on it, what had she done?

John and Michael sat at Rodi's as they sipped beers, John was anxious to get back home, he was worried about her and he honestly didnt want to be sitting here while she was back at home consumed with worry and guilt..

"Listen John i know we have had a rough couple years" Michael began as John was snapped from his thoughts.."we dont always see eye to eye"

"thats an understatement" John said with a roll of his eye..

"I know but i want that to change, i do" Michael said honestly as he dug something out of his pocket and then placed a small black box on the table..

"whats that" John said as he looked at his brother..

"open it" michael said nervously and John didnt want to, he knew what the box looked like and his gut twisted.."Im gonna ask her John, im gonna ask Natalie to marry me" Michael said as he opened the box and John stared at the large diamond ring.."i love her man, i love her so much and i dont want to waste anymore time"

John stared at the ring in shock, his eyes locked in on it..

"well say something" Michael said as John looked up at him..

John drank back his beer quick as Michael watched him and then he spoke.."i think your making a mistake" he finally said as Michael's eyes got wide and he picked up the box..

"what?" Michael said in shock...

"hey you wanted my advice and im giving it, i think your making a horrible mistake" John said as he got up and headed to the bar for a stronger drink as Michael sat there with a shocked look on his face..

"John listen i know you think she is just some spoiled rich brat" Michael said as he stood and walked over to John who was now drinking back a shot..

"You have no idea what i think Michael" he said honestly as he ordered another one..

"she's not like that John, she is a good girl, she deserves this, she deserves someone who can give her everything she wants and needs, and i can give that to her" Michael said defensively as John looked at him.."Man im talking about the whole nine yards here, the house, the pickett fence, shit even a dog if she wants that"

"i think your rushing into this, you barely know her" John said as he took back another shot..

"Bullshit, you have no idea the relationship we have" Michael said angrily.."I love her man and i plan on giving her the world" he snapped..

"yeah well then maybe you should be discussing this with her and not me" John said bitterly as he grabbed another beer..

"You know just because you dont believe in love doesnt mean it doesnt exist" Michael snapped and then he sighed.."I didnt bring you here to fight with you John, i brought you here cause i wanted, i was hoping you would give me your blessing and be my best man, i need you" he said softly as John looked at him now, right about now he wanted to hit something..

"yeah well maybe you should wait and ask her first" John walked past him..

"i already asked her dad, before i got here, i went and asked him" Michael called out as John stopped now and Michael walked up to him.."she wants the fairy tale John and i can give her that, i want to give her that" he said low.."Just tell me you'll do this for me, please...it wont be right without you" Michael said as John looked at him now.."I love her"

To say that John felt consumed with guilt would of been an understatement, here his brother was pouring his heart out to him and John couldnt help but feel like shit, Michael was right, he could give her everything she wanted and needed, what the hell could John give her, nothing cause he had nothing to offer, the realization hit him like a mac truck and it hurt like a son of a bitch..

"Just say you'll do this for me" Michael said as he looked at his brother..

"you know i will" John said low as he drank back his beer..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

John laid in his bed unable to sleep, his mind was going a mile a minute, he hated that his brother had made him feel guilty about what he was feeling, i mean its not everyday that you meet someone who affects you so much and that is exactlly how he felt with natalie.

From the first time he had laid eyes on her, he had felt a pull and it was unlike any pull he had ever felt, he had seen something in her and it wasnt just her beauty that stunned him cause that definitely had an affect on him but it was something else, something more and at first he wanted to hate her, how could someone affect him so much that he could barely think straight.

And it only seem to get worse as the hours and days went by, he had never ever felt this way in his life with anyone, and he had had his fair share of women over the years but they had just become a comfort to him, something to pass the time and to fill his own desires but Natalie, no she made him want more, there was something about her that made him want to be a better man for her...

He had spent the last five years or so just fucking around, whether it was with random women or just with life in general, he never settled with anything for too long and part of it was his fear of commitment and that came from watching his mother die at a young age and then watching his father mourn her for years, because if you love someone they die, eventually they do and he never wanted to feel the pain that his father had felt, it had killed him over and over again, no one should ever have to hear the pained cries of their father as they mourned the one they loved and so John had built a wall around his heart and no one ever got through it, not anyone but her, why her? He had no idea why but now that he got a taste of what life could be like he just couldnt pass it up, he had to have her, one way or another.

She was like a drug to him, his body was on fire with the need for her touch and he knew it was mutual, he could see it in her beautiful blue eyes even if she didnt want to admit it to herself, hell it was like a magnetic force drawing them together, it was an unbelievable feeling..

He finally got up after hours of tossing and turning and he walked out of his room, stopping in front of her door for a moment before walking past it and heading outside to tend to the horses, atleast he could find serenity there..

John stared at the horse as his mind began to drift to the pasture, the way she felt beneath him, the sounds that poured out of her mouth, their bodies were meant for each other and yet she wasnt even his for the taking, he brushed the mane of Lady as he remembered natalie's smell and taste, it would forever be burned into his soul, the sound of footsteps behind him snapped him from his thoughts as he turned, almost in hopes of seeing her standing there but instead he came face to face with a brown eyed stranger with a short blonde pixie hair cut..

"can i help you" he said with confusion as he looked at this girl who he had never laid eyes on before..

She moved in closer to him as he stood there.."is your name John?" she asked with her hands on her hips..

He immediately felt his body tense at her demeanor, who the hell was this chick.."Yeah whats it to you" he said back to her with equal hostility..

"this" she said as her tiny fist surprisingly came up and clocked him right under his jaw as he stumbled back in shock..

"what the fuck lady!' he yelled in anger as the horses began to get aggitated..

"thats for my friend natalie, stay the hell away from her" she snapped as she rubbed her now aching hand..

"are you out of your fucking mind, who the hell are you" he yelled as he came at her and she pulled out a bottle of mace and held it up..

"One step closer and you will wish you never met me" she snapped as he looked at her stunned, seriously this chick was out of her damn mind!

Natalie tossed and turned as her nightmare took over, John and Michael were both there but in the end she had neither of them, she was alone, all alone and sitting in a dark room as she could hear their voices yet she couldnt see them.. The sound of a voice began to stir her..

"nat...come on, rise and shine" the voice said as she tossed onto her side and groaned.."Im serious nat, get up" the voice said louder and then the blankets got pulled from her as she sat up straight and went to yell but then she saw those brown eyes, ones attatched to her very best friend Gigi..

"Gigi?" she said in shock as she looked at her friend..

"In the flesh" Gigi smile large.."now get up, i just spent four hours in the car to get here" Gigi shook her head..

"Gigi what are you doing here" Natalie began as she wiped her eyes..

"Listen i told you i was going to come and rescue you from yourself and so here i am, so get up, i seriously need a cup of coffee" Gigi said as she sat on the bed..

As much as natalie was scared to death to have Gigi sitting there in her room, well she couldnt help but be relieved, Gigi was here and some how that made her feel better and so she leaned over and hugged her, catching her by surprise as gigi hugged her back..

"God i missed you" Natalie said honestly..

"i missed you too girl" Gigi said as they hugged for a long moment..Gigi pulled back and looked at natalie.."I hate to say this nat but you look like shit"

Natalie pushed her hair back as she sat there.."Thanks" she said as she shook her head..

"come on me and you need to have some serious girl time" Gigi said as she stood now..

"who let you in, did you see Michael" Natalie felt her stomach twist again as Gigi walked over to the window and rubbed her aching hand..

"Nope, i guess he is still sleeping but i met his dad" she began as images ran through her head..

"You know what i dont care who the hell you are lady, your lucky if i dont call the cops on you" John snapped at her..

"go right ahead and while your at it why dont we let your brother know what a piece of shit you are, is that what you want!" Gigi yelled as John backed up some and looked at her..

"what the hell do you want" he said as he looked at her..

"I want you to stay the hell away from my friend or you'll have to deal with me and trust me you dont want to deal with this" Gigi said as she stood in front of him..

"you met his dad,...did you...did you see" Natalie began as Gigi was snapped from her thoughts..

"see him? No nat i didnt" she lied as she walked back over to the bed and looked at her friend..

"whats wrong with your hand" natalie asked as she looked at Gigi's red knuckles..

"Oh you know me Nat, bar fight last night but you should see the other guy" she laughed a little.."now get up and get dressed, me and you are heading out"

"Listen i dont care who you say you are, i dont,... natalie wouldnt be too pleased to know that" he began as Gigi walked right up to him..

"Dont say her name, ok... you dont know her, you dont know a damn thing about her" she snapped.

"yeah well i know she has a psycho for a friend" he said as he rubbed his jaw.."now get out of my way or i will take you down" he pushed past her..

"Do you even care about her at all" Gigi yelled as he stopped at the barn door.."she was happy ok, she was in love and then you come along and try to destroy that, you selfish son of a" she began as he ran up to her and got right in her face..

"dont you try and say what you think you know about me, you dont know jack shit lady and maybe just maybe you dont know your friend as well as you think" he snapped at her, he was literally seeing red.

"Oh i know her well, i know that michael would do anything for her, give her anything, what do you have to offer, Huh, nothing but heart ache, oh trust me i know about you John mcBain, you have a wrap sheet so long that we could fill this god damn barn with it" she yelled at him..

"You know what get the fuck out of my face" he spun from her..

"Your a twenty four year old high school drop out who has absolutely nothing going for you and what, now you want to drag my friend down with you all to spite your brother cause he has the life you were too chicken shit and too lazy to get for yourself!" she snapped as he ran up to her..

"fuck you, just cause you read some damn papers doesnt mean you know shit about me" he yelled at her..

"i know that your about to ruin the best thing that happened to her and for what, for a fuck.. come on, get over yourself, it wouldnt even last between you two cause eventually she would want a life, like a real life not living with some guy who doesnt even have a job or even his own damn place" she said bitterly..

"You have no idea what you are saying" he said through gritted teeth..

"im stating the truth or are you just to stupid to see that" she snapped.."maybe for once in your life you could do the right thing and spare her some agony, she deserves to be happy" she walked past him as he stood there completely pissed off and then he picked up a near by bucket and threw it hard against the barn wall as the horses began to go crazy.

Gigi, Natalie and Michael all sat at the kitchen table with Joseph as they sipped coffee..

"i am so happy that you came Gi" Michael said with a smile.."isnt this great nat"

"Sure, its great" she forced a smile..

"well im hoping you dont mind if i take Nat out for a girls day" Gigi said with a smile..

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea" Joseph interjected.."You know were going to have a big barbeque tonight, maybe you two could swing by the store" he smiled..

"consider it done " Gigi smiled..

"Please call me Joseph, Mr makes me feel so old" he said with a smile..

"well i think that sounds wonderful, im really looking forward to tonight" Michael said as he grabbed Natalies hand and kissed it and she swallowed hard.."By the way dad have you seen John" Michael began..."You havent met my brother yet" he said to Gigi..

"Oh im sure there will be time later but right now me and Nat have some plans" Gigi grinned as she stood and so did Natalie, for the first time in a long time Natalie couldnt wait to get out of there and just have some time with her friend so she could clear her head and think straight..

"alright but you keep her safe" Michael smiled..

"i always do" Gigi looked at natalie...

"well i guess were gonna head out" natalie said as she looked at Gigi then Michael..

"You two have fun, i'll miss you" Michael said as he leaned in and kissed her head..

"Miss you too" natalie said with a nervous smile and then they left..

Meanwhile across town John stood at a door after he had knocked, after a minute the door opened to vange standing there as she wiped her face.."John? Its early what are you doing here" she said as he pushed his way inside and pushed her against the wall as he kissed her devestatingly hard and he kicked the door shut with his foot..

Natalie and Gigi sat next to each other on a park bench inside Lanview park, they each had a hot dog in their hand and a soda as well but Gigi was the only one eating as natalie stared at her food..

"seriously you need to eat" Gigi said as she continued to eat her hotdog..

"Im just not hungry Gi" Natalie said honestly as she passed her hotdog off to Gigi who grabbed it..

"you know this whole self pity thing is not attractive nat" Gigi said as she began to eat natalies hot dog..

"yeah well its not like i am trying to do it, god i just feel like such crap" Natalie said honestly..

"and we have established that ok, so lets move on, michael looked happy" Gigi said as she ate..

"why wouldnt he be" Natalie shrugged her shoulders and Gigi huffed..

"listen so you fucked this guy ok, you got it out of your system, no harm no foul" Gigi sighed..

"but it wasnt like that you know, i mean he is just" Natalie began as Gigi looked at her..

"No... you are not going there nat, it was a one night stand, plain and simple, you have a life planned out with Michael, he is good for you" Gigi said as natalie looked at her hands..

"but what if i am making a mistake with him, what if" she began as Gigi touched her hand..

"there are no what ifs Natalie, you were just telling me last week that you felt like you were falling in love with him and that just doesnt change over night, it doesnt" Gigi said with a sigh..

"Im not saying i dont care about him, im just saying" Natalie began as Gigi moved closer to her..

"look at me Natalie, your not thinking straight ok, you held off on sex too long, thats all, soo tonight you rectify that and put this all behind you ok" Gigi said with a serious tone..

"rectify it, like have sex with Michael" natalie said in shock...

"uh yeah, he is your boyfriend and thats what couples do, to hell with this waiting crap, just do it, you'll feel much better for it" Gigi leaned back some..

"you know this isnt just about sex" Natalie began..

"oh really? Ok then tell me what it is about, cause i mean seriously you dont even know anything else about this other guy, oh wait thats right he is twenty four years old, still lives with his dad and he has no future ahead of him except playing with damn horses" Gigi said sarcastically..

"You wouldnt understand Gi, there is more to him than that" Natalie stood now and so did Gigi..

"Hun, look at me, there isnt anything more, he was a good lay, were all entitled to one of them but seriously you cant throw away what you have with Michael for a romp in the hay, i mean seriously you have your whole life ahead of you, you have a future or are you willing to throw all of that away to live on some damn farm in the middle of no where, not to mention your father would dis own you and then you would be just another statistic in the world" Gigi said with a sigh..

"Im think your being a little dramatic Gi, just because he doesnt have a career now doesnt mean" she began..

"Oh hell yea it does, i mean come on Nat you said yourself that him and his brother dont get along well, this is just his way to spite his brother and fuck his life up but your the one who will be hurt in the end" Gigi said as she took natalies hands in hers.."the guy has a wrap sheet a mile long, he wont ever get anywhere in this world Nat, he wont and he will just drag you down along with him"

John tossed Vange on the bed as he tore at her clothes, she was just as shocked as him at his behaviour but images of natalie kept flashing before him as each article of clothing came off of Vange, all he wanted was to feel numb and this is the only way he knew how, but even as she moaned and coaxed him on his mind just couldnt get there, to the place he wanted to be and soon he was moving off of her as he sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands..

"what are you doing, why are you stopping" she said breathless as she got up on her knees and touched his naked back as he jumped some.."jesus John what the fuck, you come all the way over her and bardge in here just to stop" she said in shock as he stood now and looked for his clothes..

"I gotta get out of here" he said as he grabbed hsi jeans and put them on..

"You know what, get the fuck out of here" she yelled at him as she got out of the bed and began throwing his clothes at him.."just go, i dont know what the fuck has gotten into you" she yelled as he grabbed his shoes and shirt and exited her house but it was just in time for Natalie and Gigi to drive by and see him as natalie's eyes got wide..

"oh my god, thats him, thats him Gi" natalie said in shock..

"wow, you see that nat, see, i told you so" Gigi said with a shake of her head as Natalie watched him get to his truck, half naked as vange stood at the door with a sheet around her, apparently naked as well.."he doesnt give a shit about you, your just a way to get back at his brother"

Natalie sulked back in her seat as Gigi kept driving, she felt horrible, how could she of not seen this, she had almost thrown everything away with michael and for what, for nothing!

After a few beers and sulking of his own John found himself driving back to the house, he still had no idea what he was gonna do but he did know that he didnt want to let her slip away, he would do whatever he had, moments like these were rare and he didnt want to lose the opportunity.

As he pulled up to the house he immediately saw all the cars and he could hear the music playing in the background, he got out and walked around the house to see what the heck was going on..

Natalie drank back her third beer as the barbeque went on, its amazing how much a little alcohol can help a situation not to mention seeing John half dressed coming from that chicks place also helped her to see things clearly.

It seemed as though half of the town was there and natalie was oddly aware that John wasnt among them and hell she was just fine with that, she didnt want to see him anyways..

Michael began to clink loud onto his glass as everyone looked at him.."I just want to thank everyone for coming by and joining us" he began as he walked over to Natalie.."but that wasnt the only reason i wanted everyone to get together" he smiled and then put his glass down as natalies eyes got wide as she looked at him and then he dropped down on one knee as she gasped and her heart began to race.."Natalie for the last six months i have done nothing but fall more and more in love with you" he began as she began to shake some, she couldnt believe he was doing this right now, was he really doing this?

"Michael" she said with a shaky voice as he took her hand into his and looked up at her..

"Please do me the honor of making me the happiest man on earth by saying yes, will you natalie buchanan marry me?" he said as he opened a black box that held a very expensive diamond ring in it..She looked at it and then looked at him as everyone around them got quiet. She darted her eyes to the numerous people staring at them as she stood there and then her eyes landed on him, on John as he walked into the back yard, a look of shock in his eyes and she quickly looked back at Michael..

"yes... yes i will marry you" she said just above a whisper as Michael stood up quick and pulled her against him as he kissed her passionately and then he pulled back and looked at everyone..

"she said YES!" he said as cheers erupted and John stood there for another moment and then left unnoticed..

Natalie looked around as everyone cheered, he was gone and as much as she wanted to be relieved she couldnt help but feel like maybe she was making the worst mistake of her life..

Back to present time..

Natalie made her way to her bedroom after sharing some cookies with Bella and the nanny, she went to her closet and pulled a box that was hidden on the top shelf, she placed it on the bed and opened it. It was filled with letters, so many letters, she picked one up at random and read it as tears began to freely fall down her cheeks..

"mommy, why are you crying" Bella said as Natalie quickly put the letter back in the box and wiped her face as she looked at her daughter..

"Oh sweetheart im not crying, i just... i had something in my eye" she lied as she sucked back tears..

"it looked like you were crying, what are those ?" she asked as she pointed to the box and Natalie quickly closed the box and got up, placing it back in the closet..

"those are nothing" she said as she turned and looked back at her daughter..

"is daddy gonna be home soon, he promised we could go get ice cream" Bella said as natalie walked over to her..

"Yeah, Lets go wait for him downstairs ok" Natalie said as she touched her sweet daughters face..

"Ok" Bella smiled as she got to the door.."Mommy you coming?" she said as Natalie stood in the room..

"yeah, just give me a minute" she said as she turned from her daughter and as soon as she heard Bella skip down the hall she began to cry..

John made his way to the small bar and sat down as the older bartender came up.."well i'll be damned, is that you , John mcbain?" the man said as he looked at John with shock..

"hey Mac, hows things" John said with a forced smile..

"things are good John, how about you, last time i heard you had gone into the Marines, that was years ago" Mac shook his head in disbelief..

"yeah it was, a very long time ago" John said as he stared down at the bar.."You think i can get a double"

"anything you want John, anything you want" Mac smiled as he began to pour John a drink..its a funny thing about 'wants' cause sometimes you only get what you need and that could be very different from the thing that you really want...

Woke up to the sound of pouring rain  
The wind would whisper and I'd think of you  
And all the tears you cried, that called my name  
And when you needed me I came through

I paint a picture of the days gone by  
When love went blind and you would make me see  
I'd stare a lifetime into your eyes  
So that I knew that you were there for me  
Time after time you there for me

Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand  
Love letters in the sand, I remember you  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
I'd want to hear you say, I remember you

We spent the summer with the top rolled down  
Wished ever after would be like this  
You said I love you babe, without a sound  
I said I'd give my life for just one kiss  
I'd live for your smile and die for your kiss

Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand  
Love letters in the sand, I remember you  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
I'd want to hear you say, I remember you

We've had our share of hard times  
But that's the price we paid  
And through it all we kept the promise that we made  
I swear you'll never be lonely

Woke up to the sound of pouring rain  
Washed away a dream of you  
But nothing else could ever take you away  
'Cause you'll always be my dream come true  
Oh my darling, I love you

Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand  
Love letters in the sand, I remember you  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
I'd want to hear you say, I remember you


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Natalie and Michael sat across from one another at the large dining room table, Bella had ate and left to watch cartoons as natalie picked at her food and it wasnt lost on Michael..

"Not hungry?" he said as he looked at her and she sipped her wine..

"I ate a big lunch with Bella" she lied..

"i have to head off on a trip tomorrow, im gonna be gone a few days" he said as she nodded, it wasnt like this was something new, he was always going somewhere, ever since he became senator of Pennsylvania it was like she never got to see him anymore, not that he didnt make sure that her and Bella had everything they needed and wanted but still, sometimes she wished she could just be with him, like she had so long ago.."i heard my brother is in town" he said as he sipped his wine..

"yeah i know" she said as she sipped her drink..

"You do?" he said with surprise as she looked up..

"he stopped by earlier to see you" she swallowed hard..

"Oh really" he said with annoyance.."how come you didnt say anything"

"I just did" she said with a sigh..

"you know what i mean natalie, what else did he say" he said with more than just a hint of jealousy to his tone..

"congratulations, he wanted to wish you good luck on being elected senator again" she said as she stood and he did too..

"Like he really gives a shit about what i do" he said as he finished his drink and slammed his glass on the table as Natalie jumped..

"he's your brother" she said with a huff..

"he's a fucking waste of space, he couldnt even show his face when dad died" he snapped as natalie finished her wine.."he should of just stayed gone" he walked past her..

"where are you going" she asked as he stopped but he didnt look at her..

"out, i need some fresh air" he said as he grabbed his coat.."dont wait up for me" he said as he left and slammed the door behind him as she stood there, and this is what their marriage had become, they were like two strangers living together and she couldnt even blame him for the way he behaved, she had done this to their marriage, her reckless decisons is what had done this..

Seven years ago..

_Natalie stared at the diamond ring on her finger as she sat on the back porch, it had been almost a week since the announcement of her engagement and John had been gone for the majority of it, the only time she had seen him was a few days prior but he hadnt even looked in her direction and that hurt more than anything.._

Gigi had headed back to AC and in just a few short days natalie and Michael would be heading back too and as much as she wanted to get out of this town and away from all of this craziness she couldnt help but feel sad as well.

She stared at the barn as she sat there, John had been gone since this morning and she decided to take the opportunity to go for a ride on lady, she needed something to clear her head and she was sure that going for a ride would surely do that..

Natalie rode Lady for hours through the woods, it was just what she had needed to, with Michael preparing for his new job Natalie knew that she was gonna have alot of decisions to make as well, she hated the idea of leaving AC and starting over, the idea was actually horrifying..

"Pennsylvania has a great university natalie, you could transfer in the fall" Michael began as she looked at him..

"i just cant up and leave my dad" she said as she shook her head..

"Your dad will be fine, hell he can come and visit often, he is gonna be retiring soon anyways" Michael said as he took her hand into his.."i love you natalie, i love you so much"

Natalie swallowed hard as she looked at him.."I love you too", she was surprised at how hard those three words were for her to say to him, they were almost forced..

He smiled as he held her hand.."we will make this work, no matter what ok, we will make this work"

The sound of crushing leaves snapped her from her thoughts as she looked up from the ground she was sitting on as Lady munched on some apples that had fallen on the ground, and then there he was, John, sitting on the large black horse..He jumped off as she began to stand up, her heart racing..His eyes darted to her hand and the large ring on it.

"You know you really shouldnt just take a horse that doesnt belong to you" his voice was a bit icy as he spoke..

"i didnt really think it was a big deal" she said as she swallowed hard..

"yeah well its not your horse" he said as he walked over to Lady and ran his hand over her coat..

"well i wasnt trying to steal her" she said with a bit of attitude and he looked at her.."just take her, i will walk back" she said as she walked past him..

"hey...who the hell do you think your talking to" he snapped as she kept walking, she mumbled a curse under her breath as she walked.."excuse me" he yelled as he ran up to her and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him..

"what the hell, let go of me" she yelled as she went to slap him but he caught her wrist in mid air..

"You dont get the right to talk shit about me when you walk away" he said through gritted teeth..

"fine then i will say it to your face" she snapped.."Your an asshole" she yelled and he let go of her hand..

"Oh is that it, or you got more?" he glared at her..

"Your a fucking pathetic asshole, happy now" she yelled with anger..

"wow and you are nothing but a lying bitch" he yelled at her as she gasped..

"How fucking dare you" she yelled as she went to hit him again and yet again he grabbed her arm.."worthless piece of shit, thats what you are" she yelled with so much anger that tears began to fill her eyes..

"keep on going say some more, just get it all out Natalie, go ahead, do it!" he yelled at her..

"fuck you" she said as tears began to roll down her face.."i hate you" she began to cry and then he was pulling her against him as she cried against his chest..

"shhhh, its ok, its ok, im sorry, im so sorry" he said as he held her..

"i just, i just want to hate you" she said as she pulled her tear soaked face from his chest and he brushed a piece of her hair from her face.." why cant i hate you" she cried..

"for the same reason i cant hate you" he said as his mouth collasped on hers and he kissed her with everything he had in him, and soon they were on the ground as their tongues mingled together and their hands roamed where they could..

Soon their clothes were being removed as they panted and tugged at each other until the last article of clothing was off and he laid against her. Skin on skin as he ran his hand through her hair as their mouths seperated..

"You are so beautiful" he whispered as his mouth descended onto her neck and he slowly and deliciously entered her, filling her body as she gasped and arched her neck more..

His body worked a slow rythmn against her as his thrusts moved slow against her. It was a bitter sweet moment for the both of them as he kissed against her neck and then made his way up her jaw, kissing his way up to her lips until his tongue dove into her mouth, caressing her tongue with his as her legs wrapped around his strong waist and then he pulled his mouth from hers as he stared at her..

"Look at me natalie, look at me as you cum" he groaned as her eyes opened and he ground himself deep inside of her as she panted and gasped at the sensations.."thats it natalie, cum for me" he groaned as her orgasm took over her body and she cried his name out over and over again.."God,... natalie" he grunted as his thrusts got quicker and deeper and soon he was erupting inside of her as he shouted her name out..

For a few long moments they laid entwined in one another on the grass, her head on his chest as he lightly ran his fingers up and down her back..

"what are we doing" she said just above a whisper as she laid there..

"I dont know" he responded quietly.."i just know that i cant stop thinking about you" he began as she lifted her head up some and she looked at him..

"I cant stop thinking about you either" she said honestly.."what are we going to do about this, i... i accepted his proposal" she said with tears in her eyes..

"I know" he said as he closed his eyes..

"i dont want to hurt him" she said as he opened his eyes and looked at her..

"I dont want to lose you" he said honestly and then he sat up and so did she.."Ive never felt like this before" he began as he looked at her..

"me neither" she swallowed hard..

"its gotta mean something, right? I mean this is real" he touched the side of her face..

"it is, this is real" she said as she nodded her head..

"Natalie i dont have much to offer you, but i will find a way, i can do this, i will do this, for you" he said as she swallowed the lump in her throat..

"I dont want anything John, i just dont want this feeling to go away, im scared its all gonna be a dream" she said with tears as he touched her face and wiped the tear that had fallen..

"Your my dream, your what i have waited my whole life for" he said as he kissed her softly and they fell back onto the grass together..

Present time...

Natalie sat in front of her fire place with a glass of wine in her hand and she sipped it slowly. God how quickly the years went by and how quickly everything had changed, she could still remember it all like it was yesterday, especially the shocked and hurt look on Michael's face as her and John confronted him, part of him had died that day and she knew that he held alot of bitterness because of it and she truly hated that she had hurt him so much..

Seven Years Ago..

_"i dont understand what you are saying" Michael said in shock as he looked at her and then at John.._

John took her hand into his as Michaels eyes got wide.."we didnt mean for this to happen Michael, we couldnt stop it" John said as Michael looked at them in shock..

"your jokng right, this has got to be a joke, tell me this is a fucking joke!" Michael began to yell..

"Im sorry Michael, i just... i just didnt want to hurt you" Natalie said with tears..

"Hurt me, HURT ME!, are you fucking my brother too, are you!" he yelled..

"Michael just calm down" John said defensively..

"who the fuck are you, your not my fucking brother, how could you do this to me!" Michael yelled..

"we didnt plan this" John said as his voice got loud..

"Oh is that suppose to make me feel better!" Michael yelled.."You son of a bitch" he yelled as he lunged at John and natalie got knocked to the side as the guys began to fight as she watched in horror and yelled out for them to stop as they continued to beat the shit out of each other..

"what the hell is going on here" Joseph said as he ran into the livingroom as the guys continued to brawl.."I said stop it god damn it!" he yelled as he grabbed the back of Johns shirt and pulled him off of Michael..

"im gonna fucking kill you" Michael yelled as he dusted himself off as he stood..

"someone tell me what the hell is going on" Joseph yelled as he looked at his boys and then John walked over to natalie, taking her hand in his as she cried..Josephs eyes got wide with shock as he looked at them..

"you know what, fuck you both" Michael yelled as he stormed past them and John quickly pulled Natalie against him as Joseph stood there completely in shock as to what he was witnessing..

Present time..

Natalie wiped the few tears that had fallen as she sat there on the couch, there had been so much pain over the years, so much sorrow that she literally felt like her heart was breaking..She quickly got up and finished off her wine as she headed outside to her backyard, where her stable was, she needed to ride, she just needed to ride and let everything just disappear..

Six years ago...

_Alot had changed over the past year, alot of good, alot of bad, many people were hurt as well and yet they were still together, seemingly stronger than they had ever imagined. Living in Lanview now, Natalie had dropped out of college and got a place together with John, needless to say the news had hit her father in a very bad way. He was pissed to say the least and not to mention embarassed that she was throwing her life away. He had disowned her and tossed her aside and as much as it hurt her she knew that what she felt for John was worth every bit of pain._

John too on the other hand had lost not only his brother but his father had been so disappointed in him and so distraught over all of this that he would barely even speak to John, it was as if John and natalie were in this alone, no one to support what they were doing, it was them against the world.

Natalie had gotten a job at the local bar, atleast mac the bar owner had been kind enough to her to not judge the decisions her and John had made, and he offered her a job, it didnt pay much but it was something and now with her being completely cut off from her dad, well they needed it cause John was having a hard time finding work cause as soon as word traveled around town he had become the black sheep and no one was willing to give him a chance..

Natalie got home at nearly three am, she was exhausted and her feet were absolutely killing her as she tossed her purse onto the nearby couch as John came walking out of the bedroom in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs..

"hey i thought i heard you come in" he said as he ran a hand through his hair and she yawned.."long night?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, it was times like these that all the hard long nights she worked were so worth it, just to be in the comfort of his arms was enough for her..

"Yeah, im just glad to be home" she said as she hugged him back.."any luck today" she asked as he pulled back from her..

"No" he said with a shake of his head, he felt like such shit, he couldnt even support them and the small jobs he was able to get barely kept food on the table, to say he felt like a worthless piece of shit would be an understatement..

"its ok you know, i made out good in tips, we'll be fine" she said softly as he stepped back from her..

"No we wont Natalie, i mean looked at you, your working yourself to the bone and i cant even pull my own damn weight around here" he said with frustration..

"john dont do this ok, we both knew this would be hard and it was a chance we were willing to take" she said softly, she hated that he constantly beat himself up over this..

"i gotta do something, i cant keep on watching you do this to yourself, its killing me" he said as he shook his head..

"Listen i wanted this, i wanted you and only you" she said as she walked up to him and touched his face, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm.."I love you"

"i love you, i just want to be the man you deserve" he said as he held onto her hand..

"you are and so much more" she said as her lips met his and she kissed him slowly, seductively as he quickly fell into it and then he lifted her as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her with increasing urgency as he moved them quickly to the bedroom as they fell onto the bed and he pulled his mouth from hers as he looked at her, his eyes matching the desire in hers, she didnt know if she would ever get enough of him and then slowly he began to undress her..

"you really have no idea how beautiful you are" he said said as he slid her jeans down her legs and he licked his lips as he latched his fingers into her panties and slowly peeled them from her as she bit her lip in anticipation.."i can never get enough of you sweetheart" he said as his tongue lapped between her legs in long hot strokes that had her squirming with delight..

"God you feel so good" she gasped as she clutched the sheet beneath her as his tongue made love to her most intimate spot.. It was amazing how he could work her body, it was as if he was so attuned to her that he knew just what to do and each time it resulted in a screaming orgasm and this time was no different as she cried out his name as she rode the waves of her orgasm and then he was hovering over her as her panting continued..

"I love you" he whispered as he entered her slowly and she moaned in pleasure as he filled her body..

"god i love you" she moaned as he rocked his hips against her slowly, drawing out her orgasm until she literaly felt like she couldnt take anymore and then he would push her even further..

An hour later they laid sated and exhausted in bed with her head on his chest as his fingers traced her back up and down..

"do you ever regret being with me" he asked softly as she picked her head up and looked at him..

"dont even say that, of course i dont" she said seriously..

"I mean you gave up so much and i just feel like i havent given you nearly enough in return" he said with shame in his voice..

"You gave me love, thats all i ever wanted from you John, i only wanted to be loved by you and to be able to love you" she said honestly..

"I dont know how i got so lucky" he said as he smoothed back her hair..

"I feel the same way and it only gets stronger every day" she said as she leaned up and kissed his lips and it was the truth, the gods honest truth..

Present time..

Natalie rode the horse out into the pastures as she let her mind roam, her and John hadnt had everything but they had enough cause they had each other and for her that was all she needed, so the day when he came to her and announced that he was going to join the army, well needless to say she took the news very very hard..

Six years ago..

_"john you cant be serious, the military" she said in shock as he looked at her.._

"natalie its the only way i can get out of this rut and be the man that you deserve" he said honestly...

"No... no... i dont want you to go, its not safe John" she said as she shook her head, she wouldnt accept this, absolutely not, never!

"natalie im doing this and im doing it for us" he said as he touched her hand..

"but we dont need that, we are fine, we are, im happy with the way things are" she said with a pleading voice, the idea of him going in the military was frightening, the way the world was now and all the bombings taking place overseas, she didnt want him anywhere near that..

"No were not Natalie" he said a bit loud as he stepped back from her.."damn it i am not gonna sit by another day and watch you kill yourself with work, im a man, im suppose to take care of you, not the other way around!" he yelled in frustration..

"were not in the fifties John, the world is different now" she said with equal frustration..

"Im doing this and that is the end of the story" he said as he turned from her..

"if you do this, John if you leave me i will hate you, i will hate you forever" she yelled at him with tears as he looked at her..He too had tears in his eyes..

"I need to do this for us, i need to" he said as he looked at her..

"i dont want you to go, if something happens, if...if" she said as tears coursed down her cheek...

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.."nothing is gonna happen to me Natalie, this is a good thing" he said low..

"but i cant, if your gone... John what am i going to do without you here" she said as she cried..

"its only going to be for a few months, just long enough for me to get through basic training and then you can come with me, we will live on the army base, we will have a foundation to stand on" he said softly as she cried against him..

"Please dont do this John, please dont" she cried against him..

Present time..

Natalie rode the horse until her tears blurred her vision and she had to stop, she was crying heavy sobs now as she got off the horse and used a near by tree to sturdy herself, why did he have to come back, why now of all times, its like he was back and all of her memories were flooding her head all at once, it was too much to bear, just too much..

She dropped to her knees as she covered her face and cried, god why did this have to be happening to her, she had spent the last nearly six years trying to erase him from her mind and now this, now it was as if he had never left and her life was different now, she was different and he was back and she honestly didnt know how to handle it..

John finished off his last drink as he went to head out of the bar but as he got to the door he saw the one person that he honestly wasnt sure if he was ready to see,. It was his brother, it was Michael..


End file.
